Talk:Kha'Zix/@comment-5476695-20140209060406/@comment-6281696-20140216150302
Actually you can get much higher than 2300. Case and point the following build: Muramana, fully stacked: 20 + 1944 * 0.02 = 58 AD + the toggle which is 116 at full mana. BT fully stacked: 100 AD Hydra: 75 AD + active Trinity: 30AD, 30AP 10% crit BC: 50AD and zerkers boots (it's a build I screwed around with against bots at some point) Total AD at maximum lvl: 102 base, 313 bonus His full combo now deals: Passive: 190 + 50% AP = 190 + 0.5 * 30 = 205 Q: 190 + 150% bonus AD = 190 + 313 * 1.5 = 659 W: 235 + 100% bonus AD = 235 + 313 = 548 E: 205 + 80% bonus AD = 205 + 0.8 * 313 = 455 1 AA + trinity proc: 415 + 102 * 2 = 619 Hydra active, let's be generous and see he barely hits you so 60%: 0.6 * 415 = 249 Muramana's toggle procs on Q, the AA and E, in total this would consume 150 mana to execute his combo and 3 times the mana cost from toggle. In total he has 1944 mana with this build. Let's assume the procs happen after expending the mana for the spells, it's somewhat incorrect and will show his damage slightly lower (like ~20-ish at most lower than it should be, probably much less) Proc 1: 1794 * 0.06: 107 Proc 2: 1711 * 0.06: 102 proc 3: 1659 * 0.06 = 99 In total this is: 3043 damage. I haven't taken into account the missing health based part of his Q. I haven't taken into account masteries or runes. I haven't taken into account the AA may crit. I haven't optimally made use of trinity. It doesn't take into account the bonus he gets for isolated targets (and targets are surprisigly fast "isolated" actually, would've expected isolated to be without any allies in view or something, not 3 steps away anyway, different argument) This is the absolute worst case for damage with this build. As you can see it is considerably higher than the damage you claimed, and more than sufficient to kill a squishy ADC before people can really react, which happens pretty much all the time really, especially with the range on his jump. And when you do manage to catch him you actually still need considerable damage yourself as Kha's tend to have rather much lifesteal. Kind of curious how you have his burst at such a comparativly low number though. I've realized the 2 Q's might be wrong actually, I died in slightly less than 6 seconds, I can't remember if the Kha I faced had CDR, if he did he might have been able to pull of 3, I thought the CD was a bit longer. Anyway point remains his damage is kind of ridiclous (and for the record, so is Talon's if your number is correct or anyone else who can get to comparable numbers and has such an easy engage.)